Gabriella
by rhythmicride
Summary: What happens when Troy must face a the world without her? Oneshot, song fic. Troyella. Please review!


A/N: Hello! This is my very first song fics, so I'm just beginning! I really like the idea of song fics, and with High School Musical they haven't been done much around here. I know this is sad, but I'm hoping to make a happier one soon! Thanks for reading, leaving me comments and messaging!

**Gabriella**

_A song fic based on "Lisa" by The Prayers and Tears of Arthur Digby Sellers._

_Some lyrics were changed a little bit, to suit the story._

_There's nothing I could call this_

He sat on their bed. He looked at their walls. And yet again he found himself gasping for air.

_No architecture for the order of things_

The unfairness of the whole situation overtook him. He loved her. More than any other human being on this earth. She had loved him, too.

_When I sat and watched you sleeping_

There were mornings where they would have breakfast in bed. It's memories like that that allow him to smile, though the smile is quickly replaced by the unmistakeable loss he feels.

_Before this fate arrived, shattering my life_

_I wrote you letters for a while_

He had taken to writing in a journal. A journal for her. He started every entry with "Dear Gabriella.." It was his only way of surviving, feeling that he was still communicating with her.

_Left to haunt this sad estate_

Sometimes he found himself walking into the nursery they had been preparing for their little girl. He had expected this house to be full by now. How could he have ever known it would be so barren?

_In hollow walls and empty halls_

The irony of it all. A little girl was to be brought into this world. Instead, his world was taken from him. All in a few short hours.

_But all I saw was_

_Some doll that you'd abandoned_

People in the town talk, he knows it.

"What an attractive young man he was. So promising. Now he just sits in that house all day. Bless him."

_So I crawled inside, where the stitching held me tight_

_And hoped that you'd come back to find me sometime_

For so long he clung to those hallways and doors. It began to be tearing away at him though, everything was so empty. He considered moving across the country to Albequerque to be with those she had left behind, but he couldn't take the memories…

_I hope that you'll forgive me for being so severe_

_You're proximity was clouding my account of what was real here_

"Gaby! Gaby! Please stay here with me! I can't do this alone!" He cries out in the middle of the night, dreaming of that hospital room. All the concerned voices, the beeping machines.

_You always talk but never hold me_

Amidst all the sounds, it was the silence that was breaking him. His baby wouldn't cry. The nurses couldn't get him to cry. Please, just breathe! And his wife. Shes not smiling and rejoicing with him over their newborn. She can't.

_And I wish that you would ask me how I'm feeling_

_There's so much I want to tell you about the way I'm disappearing_

People had decided to give him space. He didn't need space. He needed to be loved, and held. He felt as though he was three again,

**completely dependant and scared.**

Things happen when your world falls down.

_And so many years have passed since I left the house_

_I left a map to my new wall, you must have never found it_

They first met at a New Years party. They'd had to sing karaoke…the memory made him smile. How nice things had been then. How different from now. When he sang with her, he felt something in him he had never felt before with anything. He became passionate. He began to see the world alive and colorful. And now…everything seems so lifeless. Pointless.

_But I'm learning how to walk again, though its hard for me to fall asleep these days_

He appreciated the phone calls, the flowers, the consoling cards. He appreciated the people who'd come by and try to bring him back in touch.

_Cause I knew the words, when you were eight_

He sat up on the bed. He stood up and looked himself in the eye in the mirror.

_It's not what I imagined I'd become when we were younger_

_But I'm still in love with that one_

He recognized that she was with him. He recognized that she still loved him, and would be with him no matter what. Their love went even beyond "'til death do us part". It ran deeper than that, and he could feel it. She was going to help him through this.

_So sing me a sweet lullabye_

_My dear, you know I'm here now_

_We're alive and we're breathing…_


End file.
